Computer generated aircraft displays have become highly sophisticated and are used as primary flight displays to provide flight crews with real-time visual representations of flight management, navigation, and control information during flight in a single, readily interpretable display. As a result, such displays have become effective visual tools for controlling aircraft, reducing pilot workload, increasing situational awareness, and improving overall flight safety.
Landing is typically the most demanding aspect of flight. The landing operation is particularly difficult during low visibility or nighttime conditions. The landing operation may be further complicated when the landing platform is moving, such as is common when an aircraft lands on a ship. Although conventional display systems provide various types of information about the landing environment, it may be necessary for the pilot during the landing operation to mentally consider and adjust for the relative motion of the landing platform.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods with additional and/or more convenient flight information on an aircraft visual display, particularly during a landing operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.